As is known, an existing LED light strip generally include a flexible protective sleeve which is provided with an accommodating cavity extending along a length thereof, and a soft light panel is embedded in the accommodating cavity, said soft light panel being provided with a LED light source which emit light under electrification.
The flexible lamp board is configured to omit a copper strand conductor in a core wire in order to include a main conductor layer, and is generally configured to be wide enough or foldable. However, a soft light panel with considerable width is not favorably bendable, while a foldable soft light panel is prone to suffer power failure due to a short circuit caused by an end-cutting process thereof. Moreover, the LEDs require separate packaging, which requires a bracket to mount the LEDs on the soft light panel, and also processes with considerable complexity and poor cost effectiveness including gold wiring, reflow soldering, etc.
The flexible protective sleeve is configured to protect the soft light panel and the LED light source disposed in the accommodating cavity, thereby greatly prolonging the service life of the LED light strip and achieving a better light emission effect. An existing flexible protective sleeve is generally made of a transparent material in order to facilitate the light emitted by the LED light source to pass therethrough, while the accommodating cavity is generally made same or slightly smaller in size with the soft light panel in order to prevent the soft light panel from sliding out of the accommodating cavity. Therefore, a bottom surface of the soft light panel embedded in the accommodating cavity abuts against an inner-wall bottom face of the accommodating cavity, which causes formation of air bubbles therebetween when the soft light panel is embedded in the accommodating cavity. The above technical problem has caused that said air bubbles and even LED light sources or other electrical parts are easily seen by a user, thus significantly impairing the ornamental effect of the LED light string.
In addition, some of the existing LED light strips are each provided with a plurality of LED light sources which are arranged in series on the soft light panel thereof. Should one or more of the LED light sources are damaged, the whole LED light string will cease operating due to an open circuit. Such a liability of the existing LED light strips cripples a convenient use thereof for a user with heavy burden of maintenance or replacement.
Based on the above technical problems of the LED light strips, the development of an easily maintainable LED light strip that requires a simple manufacturing process has become an urgent demand in the LED field.